


Liv gets a request

by Stuckfan



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Another day, another Andie and Holden cute-fest. I am Andie's friend, and she and Holden are happy together. I just wish they would be happy somewhere else....
Relationships: Andie Bustamante/Liv Rooney/Holden Dippledorf
Kudos: 8





	Liv gets a request

Another day, another Andie and Holden cute-fest. I am Andie's friend, and she and Holden are happy together. I just wish they would be happy somewhere else. There they are holding hands right in front of me, kissing every so often. "So what you think" Maddie interrupts my thoughts. I look at her both annoyed and relived. "I wish I would have acted faster and asked him out" I complain to her

She looks at worried but silent. She pats my hand and comforts me. We chat on our way to class and the rest of the day goes by. Once home I eat a snack, shower, and relax before starting my homework. Then the doorbell rings and I go to answer it. Andie is at the door, and she is looking a bit nervous "Andie! What are you doing here?" I ask as I hug her hello and invite her in

We make our way to our room. Andie has never been much of a talker but right now...nothing. I sit on my bed and Andie takes the chair desk. I try to engage her in some small talk but I get one word responds. I can't take it anymore, "Andie, What's wrong? You came over for a reason." I watch her struggle for a while and then look at me.

"I know you have a thing for Holden" My stomach drops out of me and I feel terrible.

"Andie" I start, but she cuts me off

"No Liv, I'm not mad. You have been nothing but a great friend. But...well... I need to talk to you"

"Ok" I answer quietly

She goes on to explain how her and Holden have been acting out fantasies in bed. When he brought up finding me attractive. She and Holden role played a bit, but she knows he wants more. She explains how his birthday is coming up, and then she goes all silent. I think I know what she wants. I might even go for it, but we will need some ground rules. Back in Hollywood things got messy without rules. "First you have to ask Andie" I push her

She looks up at me, I think I see some hope in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and says " I was hoping you would Join Holden and I in a threesome"  
I smile brightly come over and hug her. "We will need some rules" I explain

We talk for quite a while, we discuss our expectations, and we leave nothing out. Then I bring up something I don't think she had thought about," What about us?" she looks at me confused, then her eyes open wide as she figures it out. " This is for his birthday right, guys like that kinda thing" I continue

I watch as she processes everything, then she looks off a bit. I take mercy on her and tell her I have done things with girls before. I am willing to do so again. I rather like it at times. " Ok, I would like that" she answers

I do a quick peek at her body, now that I know I'm going to be with her also, I want really look at what I'm getting. She has curves in all the right places. Beautiful face and such a great spirit, being sexual with her will be hot. 

We discuss a few more details and start to talk about when and where. We eventually decide on Holden's place tomorrow night. His parents will be out of town and no one will be home all weekend. Since his birthday is about a week later this will come as a big surprise. Andie leaves a bit later and I change out of my soaking panties. I was getting so turned on. I had forgotten how much I like threesomes.

The next day was exciting, I put on some of my sexiest underwear and an overcoat. I make my way over to Holden's before Andie and Holden dinner date. I'm supposed to wait in Holden's bedroom for them to return. I wait around for a bit then check the time. I take off my overcoat and lay on the bed in a seductive pose. I don't have to wait long before Andie is leading a blindfolded Holden through the door. Damn they are both dressed to the 9s. Holden is in sexy looking suit. Andie, surprisingly, is in a dress. It does a great job showing off her cleavage and legs. I get wet at the site of her.

"Stand here and when I say open your eyes" she removes his blindfold, he is keeping his eyes close like a good boy. She takes a second to look me over, and I smile at her. I hope she likes what she sees. I may have a thing for Holden, but I've been looking forward to being with her way more. Guys are easy, sexy girls are more fun.  
"Ok now"  
Holden opens his eyes and sees me on the bed, his jaw drops. He looks me over like a starving man looking at a steak. He sees what he wants and wants to take it. Kinda hot, didn't know Holden had that in him. "Surprise" I say low and soft.

Andie steps in front of him, kisses him and says "Happy Birthday. Hope you like your present" He smiles "Hell yes" he looks over at me "Your good with this" He asks. I nod yes and lead them both to the bed.

Andie gets on my left and Holden on my right. Being that this is his birthday present I kiss Holden first. He is aggressive and strong. Not what I expected but not unwelcome. He wastes no time in grabbing my breast. When I can, I lean over to Andie and start kissing her. Her lips are soft and inviting. I love it. I reach out and caress her curvy breast. Damn it she is wearing too much. I feel what I can, but mostly I feel the hint of what's to come.

Holden must be getting impatient, because I feel him reaching behind me and unsnapping my bra. Andie sucks in a breath as they both take their first look at my tits. I watch her more than Holden. Her eyes lighten up and she looks beautiful. I want her to want me, so I lift up slightly and pull my panties off. Holden looks like any horny teenager, he just wants to get to the fucking. Me, I want this to last I want to explore them both, well Andie the most. "I shouldn't be the only one without clothes" I snap them out of their daze. They both waste no time stripping. Holden is very sexy, abs for days and a good size cock. It is standing tall at about 6 inches. Not too bad. Well at least that should be fun.  
Andie though, damn she is fine. Her breast make me want to suck on them for days, and her nipples, hard and just a tad dark. I bet they are sensitive as well. Her ass is ample and sexy. Her pussy, in a day full of surprises this takes the cake, fully shaved. I expected trimmed at best. Growing up with all those brothers, I wonder where she learned her grooming.

"Much better" I stare at them both. Again I have to decide who to give my attention to. Fuck it I'm going to be a bit selfish. I take Andie's nipple into my mouth. She moans right away, yep sensitivite. I use a hand and get a hold of Holden's cock. I slowly jerk him off as his hand finds my pussy. He is fingering me hard, maybe he is better, softer with Andie. I want a lover in my man, not a fucker. All Holden is doing is being rough. Oh well I guess I should enjoy what I get. Luckily Andie is making my pussy wet enough. I use my other hand and start to play with her pussy. She is soaking wet. I hope I have something to do with that.

We all play with each other for a while, switching hands and kissing different things when needed. Then something changes. " Andie, who is first?" he asks her. I look between them, and she motions for me to suck his dick. I am bitten disappointed that I'm not eating her pussy. I open my mouth only to have Holden shove his cock in. Like I said before good size, but I really didn't want it shoved in like that. He should have let me tease him a bit. I think anything I had for him just died.

Holden is face fucking me, but at least Andie is being the great friend she is. I feel her licking my pussy. It is clear she has never done that before. What she lacks in experience she makes up for zeal. She is really trying. I love it. I have got to get her to myself one day. I push my cunt into her mouth, trying to show her what I want without words. I gag a few times and have to stop Holden. He waits just long enough for me to catch my breath before he is back to it. He really is taking all the fun out of this. I stop him on my own and tell him to get on top of me, if I'm going to get fucked it might as well be my pussy.

He waste no time and is inside of me as soon as Andie is out of the way. Well I may not have liked his face fucking but on my pussy it feels great. I get Andie to sit on my face and show her what pussy eating is all about. Finally, I'm having a lot of fun. Holden is really fucking me good now and Andie taste like honey. I swear, I have never eating such a sweet pussy before. "Shit Liv, this feels great!" she says " Andie, her pussy is perfect" Holden comments roughly. His mind only focused on his pleasure. 

I wonder how Andie feels about that, but I've decided to distract her by putting a finger or two into her. She reacts at once, her cum taste like honey mixed with a sweet cream. I think I just fell in love. I could taste this for the rest of my life. Oh shit! I just traded liking one half of this couple for the other. I cum on Holden's cock, I'm sure he though it was his doing, but really Andie should take the credit. His hips are slamming into me pretty hard. It hurts a bit, but I don't say anything. After all this is his birthday gift. 

Eventually we switch positions. Andie is on her knees, butt in the air. Holden behind her fucking her hard. She must like it, because she is screaming her head off. I get underneath her and open my legs. She smiles as she lowers her head and licks my clit. So she can learn. "Oh yes Andie right there" I encourage her. I play with my nipples as she eats me out. I really start to enjoy it when she adds fingers to the mix. Damn that girl is smart. No wonder Holden is in love. 

"Oh Fuck...Andie...your pussy is so tight..." Holden get out somehow. Andie stops eating me just long enough to say " That's it Holden, fuck me. fuck me hard" I'm not sure if this is something she wants or just some unwritten script in their lovemaking. Either way she goes right back, to licking my pussy. This goes on for a while more. Some more dirty talk appears between Holden and Andie, then Holden wants new positions again. This time Holden is laying down I climb on top of him, reverse cowgirls style. I line him up and sit down. Andie, meanwhile is on her knees licking his balls. I feel a bit bad for her, no one is doing anything to her, but I guess this is his day .

I start to move up and down on his cock, at least I get to take this at my pace. I can go as fast or slow as I want. I feel his hands grabbing my ass, squeezing. Now and then Andie will reach up and play with my clit for a bit. It feels great when she does, but I have to concentrate on not hitting Andie's head as I bounce. I get the feeling Andie is trying to wrap everything up, she is really going at it with Holden's balls. I figure she has a good idea, I speed up and really start to get fuck him. "Shit girls this is great, the best birthday ever!"  


Within seconds, I feel him shooting his load into me. It has been a while since I've felt that, but I never got off the pill so don't worry. Andie is licking everything that falls out of me. I see her face splattered with cum, and she is trying to get most of it into her mouth. I climb down and join her. I start by kissing her, then I help her get that cum off her face. Holden's cum is ok, but nothing special. I just keep thinking about how I'm going to get Andie again. Maybe Maddie can help me get her. 


End file.
